jakanddaxterfandomcom-20200223-history
Tomb of Mar
The tomb of Mar is featured only in Jak II, and is the resting place of the great warrior Mar, who founded Haven City and fought for the planet. The tomb also used to hold the sacred Precursor Stone. Jak 3 The place is inaccessible due to a palace remain blocking the center path from the Port to the Palace area and to no access through the palace ruins itself. Weirdly, the Statue of Mar and it's fountain holding the entrance to Mar's Tomb is not seen from the KG War Factory. Either it got destroyed or it was a mistake by Naughty Dog. Location The tomb of Mar was found in Haven City just south of one side of the palace. It was a great stone monument which was not revealed to be the tomb until later on in the game when the light from Mar's beacon shines onto the tomb via the Precursor Temple, smashing the wall that ensconced the opening and thereby revealing the once hidden entrance to the tomb. Challenges There are several challenges that await both Jak and Daxter. Some require quick movement, while others need a keen ear and/or eye. Spiders, Dark Eco, and bottomless pits, add to this danger. One of the first of many challenges a player would run across, and would run across not so much farther into the tomb, would be a room where dozens of harmless bugs would fall from the ceiling. Three would have red-underbellies, while the others would have normal, black underbellies. The bugs fall from the ceiling, landing on their backs, so quickly see all the bugs at once, remember the place of each red bug, and punch them. After punching a correct bug, they will fly away, but as a consequence for punching a wrong bug, a life point would be taken away due to the bug exploding in Jak's face. Select all three correct bugs, and the door will slowly slide open open to the next room. Several intervals involve Jak having to dive into water at exactly the right time. If Jak were to dive too late, he would be electrocuted by high voltage beams that switched on and off on a time clock. If Jak were to dive too early in some instances, the beams would outlast Jak's limited oxygen, and the Dynamic Duo would meet a watery fate. A rare occurrence in Jak II, though not at all in Jak 3 and The Lost Frontier, the player can control Daxter. This time, as he runs away from a giant rolling rock. The camera faces Daxter, and various obstacles would come up that he had to either maneuver around, or jump over. When the rock crashes into a barrier, one would think for a moment that Daxter's danger is over. Not by a long-shot. Now, the Rolling Rock has become a giant Queen Spider! Now in addition to jumping, maneuvering, and the like as before, Daxter must, at this point, dodge the hungry Spiders jaws, and punch his way through spiders that would like as much just as easily as the Queen to have a nice annoying fuzzball for Dinner/Lunch/Breakfast, depending upon the time of day. One of the easiest challenges, however, would be the "tone challenge." To continue Jak would have to punch one stone post somewhere in the room, listen to the tune it played, which all varied in pitch, tempo, or melody entirely, save for a single match for each. After a match would be found, both correct posts would slide into the ground. Once all the posts were in the ground, Jak could go further on his adventures Separated from Daxter for only a short matter of time, Jak follows the largest opened door, into a room with a large statue. Daxter rejoins, and just when both believe they will receive the legendary stone and save the city, Baron Praxis steals the precursor stone, causing both to ensue in battle. In the end, despite having lost, Praxis escapes with the stone. If a common speculation that Jak is in fact Mar, Jak would have walked and faced the challenges of his own tomb which would explain how the tomb recognized the Heir of Mar (simply by recognizing its own creator). This would make things a lot more complicated and possibly provide more games, so we can get an idea of what has really gone on in Jaks past/ future. Gallery Mar's Tomb.jpg Tomb of Mar tombstones.png Baron praxis statue.jpg Glitch It is possible to enter Mar's Tomb early on in the game. Watch the videos below to see how. thumb|350px|left thumb|350px|right Category:Jak II locations Category:Haven City